dragon_ball_superfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vegeta
Prinz Vegeta ist ein männlicher Saiyajin und als Sohn des verstorbenen König Vegeta, der Prinz aller Saiyajins. Zu Beginn ist er noch Son Gokus Erzfeind, doch im Laufe der Jahre werden sie Freunde und Partner aber bleiben dennoch Rivalen. Er und seine Frau, Bulma zeugten einen Sohn namens Trunks und eine Tochter namens Bra. Jedoch lernte Vegeta bereits vor Trunks' Geburt eine alternative Version im späten Teenageralter von ihm kennen und trainierte diesen auch. Er und Son Goku versuchten sich über die Jahre immer wieder gegenseitig zu übertreffen, doch letztendlich ist ihm Son Goku immer einen Schritt voraus. Biografie Dragon Ball Z Vergangenheit Kindheit Vegeta wurde im Jahr 732 als Sohn von König Vegeta geboren. Über seine Mutter ist bisher nichts bekannt. Einzig allein in einem Dragon Ball Special erfährt man mehr über seine Kindheit. So war der Saiyajin-Prinz schon im kindesalter in der Lage Saibamen zu töten. Auch war Vegetas ehemaliger Partner Nappa immer an dessen Seite. Die beiden zogen zusammen in Schlachten, in welchen Nappa höchstwarscheinlich eine Leibwächterfunktion für Vegeta übernahm. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt tötete Freezer Vegetas Vater, da dieser einen Hinterhalt geplant hatte. Anschließend zerstörte der Tyrann den Planeten der Saiyajin und machte später, nach Vegetas Rückkehr, einen Meteoriten dafür verantwortlich. Nur vier Saiyajin überlebten, nämlich die, welche sich auf Eroberungszug befanden, zu diesen zählte Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz und Kakarott (in den Dragon Ball-Filmen überlebten außerdem Broly, Paragus, Turles und Tarble). Untergebenheit im Dienste Freezers thumb|right| Vegeta verbeugt sich vor Freezer. Nach dem Untergang des Planeten Vegeta wurden die restlichen Saiyajin in Freezers Dienste eingespannt. Dabei wurden sie wie Sklaven behandelt, so hatten sie die Aufgabe Planeten zu erobern. Das Eroberungsteam setzte sich aus Radditz, Nappa und den Saiyajin-Prinzen selbst zusammen, wobei Vegeta den anderen Saiyajin kräftetechnisch weit überlegen war. Zu dieser Zeit entwickelte sich Vegetas Hass auf Freezer und auf dessen Gefolgsleuten, denn der „Prinz der Saiyajin“ lässt sich von keinem etwas sagen - geschweige denn - sich auch noch unterordnen und in Knechtschaft leben zu müssen. So sehnte Vegeta den Tag herbei, an welchen er sich endlich an Freezer rächen konnte. Diese dunkle Vergangenheit war wohl auch eine tiefgründige Ursache für seine Charakterbildung. Ankunft auf der Erde thumb|right| Die Saiyajins bekämpfen sich. thumb|right| Krillin lässt Vegeta auf Wunsch Gokus fliehen. → siehe Artikel: Vegeta Saga Nach der veherrenden Niederlage Radditz' gegen die Bewohner der Erde sendete Freezer zwei weitere Saiyajins auf die Erde um diese endgültig zu vernichten. Zu diesen zwei Saiyajins zählten Vegeta und dessen Partner Nappa, die beiden landeten mit einer Raumkapseln auf dem Planeten. Die Z-Gruppe stellt sich sofort den beiden Neuankömmlingen entgegen und liefert sich einen Kampf. Vegeta selbst kämpft nicht, sondern betrachtet amüsierend das Kampfgeschehen, in welchen unter anderem Nappa verwickelt war. Nach einer Weile trifft Son Goku ein, Vegetas Partner wird von diesem besiegt, nun steigt er selbst in das Geschehen ein. Es beginnt ein langer Kampf, in welchem Vegeta die besseren Karten hat. Er ist seinem zukünftigen Rivalen kräftetechnisch weit überlegen und ist sich seines Sieges sicher. Sein Gegner aber benutzt eine Technik, mit welcher die Kampfkraft gesteigert werden kann, nämlich die Kaio-Ken. Son Gokus Kampfkraft passt sich immer mehr dem Vegetas an, er schaffte es sogar Vegeta einzuholen. Als der Saiyajin-Prinz dies bemerkte verwandelte er sich in eine affenartige Gestalt, auch Weraffe genannt. Mit dieser Transformation ist es nämlich möglich die Kampfkraft um das zehnfache zu steigern. Den Mond erzeugte Vegeta selbst, da er zuvor von Piccolo zerstört wurde. Vegeta verletzte Son Goku so schwer, dass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und nun auf die Hilfe seiner Freunde angewiesen war. Immer wieder mischen sich weitere Angehörige der Allianz der Erde in das Kampfgeschehen ein. Yajirobe schaffte es im letzten Augenblick Vegeta den Schwanz anzuschneiden, damit sich dieser wieder zurückverwandelt und er an Kraft verliert. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich, denn der kleine Son Gohan verwandelte sich durch den neu erschaffenen Mond auch in einen Weraffen. Dieser griff Vegeta an und verletzte den ohnehin schon schwächelnden Saiyajin noch mehr. Vegeta war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, auch konnte er selbst nicht begreifen, wie diese „Erdlinge“ ihm überhaupt besiegen konnten. Er versucht zu seiner Raumkapsel zu gelangen, jedoch stellt sich ihm Krillin in den Weg. Kuririn hatte nun die Möglichkeit Vegeta zu töten, jedoch war es Son Gokus Wunsch, den Saiyajin Vegeta am Leben zu lassen. Vegeta konnte nun mit seiner Raumkapsel fliehen. Hinterhalt auf Namek thumb|right| Sein Körper wird regeneriert. thumb|right| Vegeta stellt sich Freezers Untertanen. → siehe Artikel: Namek Saga Schwer verwundet, auf Freezers Basis angekommen, wurde Vegetas ganzer Körper mittels einer Regenerationmaschine geheilt. Als er nun erfuhr, dass sich Freezer bereits auf den Planten Namek aufhält, ergriff er sofort die Initiative und reiste mit seiner Raumkapsel dorthin. Vegeta selbst war verärgert, denn er wusste den Grund von Freezers Aufenthalt. Wie auch sein Herrscher will sich Vegeta einen Wunsch mithilfe der Dragon Balls erfüllen, nämlich das Erlangen von Unsterblichkeit. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft stellte sich Kiwi, ein Untergebener Freezers, ihm in den Weg. Dieser scheint Vegetas Pläne durchschaut zu haben, ist aber kein Gegner für den Saiyajin. Vegeta ging sehr radikal vor um Dragon Balls zu finden, so rottete er beispielsweise ein namekianisches Dorf aus. Nach kurzer Zeit stieß er auf einen weiteren treuen Untergebenen Freezers. Als er von Dodria erfuhr, dass Freezer seinen Heimatplaneten und die darauf lebenden Saiyajin umgebracht hatte, wurde sein Hass auf Freezer noch größer. Nach einem Kampf konnte Vegeta Dodoria besiegen und diesen anschließend töten. Seine Siegesserie wurde aber von Zarbon unterbrochen, Vegeta wurde von ihm besiegt und kurz darauf zu Freezer gebracht. Als Freezer von den Taten Vegetas erfuhr, wurde er wütend, er hasst es wenn sich Untertanen hinterhältig gegen ihn stellen. Nach einiger Zeit in der Regenerationsmaschine kam Vegeta wieder zu Bewusstsein, durch einen Trick gelang es ihm Freezer auszutricksen und mit dessen gesammelten Dragon Balls zu fliehen. Als Konsequenz der Flucht informierte Freezer seine oberste Sondereinheit – Ginyu-Sonderkommando. Währenddessen trafen Vegeta und Zarbon wieder aufeinander, doch der Saiyajin-Prinz konnte diesen nun leicht besiegen. Vegeta ist kurz vor seinem Ziel, er hat nun sechs von sieben Dragon Balls. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach den letzten, doch bei seiner Rückkehr waren ihm diese bereits von Son Gohan entwendet worden. Als plötzlich das Ginyu-Sonderkommando auftaucht, ändert sich das Blatt, die Krieger des Sonderkommandos waren nämlich viel stärker als der Saiyajin-Prinz. So schloss er sich mit Kuririn und Son Gohan zu einer Allianz zusammen um gegen das Elitetrupp zu bestehen. Bis auf Guldo konnte Vegeta vorerst keinen weiteren Mitstreiter des Trupps besiegen, der Saiyajin war den anderen Angehörigen kräftetechnisch unterlegen und wurde, wie auch Kuririn und Son Gohan, besiegt. Das Kommando hatte den Auftrag die Dragon Balls für ihren Herrscher Freezer zu finden. Die Situation schien für Vegeta aussichtslos, doch in letzter Sekunde kam Son Goku und half seinen Freunden und somit auch dem Saiyajiin-Prinzen. Die Angehörigen des Sonderkommandos, nämlich Baata und Reecome wurden von Vegeta, nachdem sie gegen Son Goku verloren hatten, als sie wehrlos am Boden lagen, ermordet. Später stellte sich noch Jees ihm in den Weg, den konnte er aber aufgrund der Fähigkeit der Saiyajins, nach jedem Kampf stärker zu werden, mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Danach kämpfte er noch gegen Ginyu und schloss sich anschließend nach dessen Niederlage mit den „Erdlingen“ zu einer Allianz gegen Freezer zusammen. Vegetas Rache thumb|right| Der Saiyajin-Prinz will seine Rasse rächen. thumb|right| Vegeta wird getötet. → siehe Artikel: Freezer Saga Während sich Vegeta im Raumschiff von Freezer aufhielt und sich mit einen Gerät regenerieren ließ, verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Der Saiyajin-Prinz ging den Ursachen auf den Grund und flog dorthin. Er wurde wütend, als er sah, dass die „Knirpse“ sich bereits Wünsche vom heiligen Drachen Porunga erfüllt lassen hatten. Doch war der verdunkelte Himmel nicht nur ein Anziehungszeichen für den Saiyajin, sondern auch für den Tyrannen Freezer. Vegeta wollte sich mit dem letzten Wunsch Unsterblichkeit wünschen um gegen Freezer bestehen zu können, doch verstarb der Schöpfer der Dragon Balls auf Namek und somit verschwand auch der heilige Drache. Der Tyrann des Universums traf kurz später ein, es entfachte ein Kampf zwischen den Saiyajin und Freezer. Der Kampf war sehr ausgeglichen, die beiden verfügten über eine äquivalente Kampfkraft. Doch das Blatt änderte sich, Vegeta provozierte Freezer. Freezer verwandelte sich und war Vegeta, Son Gohan und Kuririn nun weitaus überlegen. Der Saiyajin-Prinz zog sich nun aus dem Kampfgeschehen zurück, er muss versuchen Super-Saiyajin zu werden. Er ging sogar so weit, dass er sich von Kurirn tödlich verletzten ließ, denn Saiyajins werden nach jedem Kampf stärker. Nachdem nun auch Piccolo gegen Freezer verloren hatte, began dieser Vegeta brutal zu quälen. Vegeta war machtlos gegen die Stärke Freezers und konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, er wurde aber immer weiter von den Tyrannen gequält. Kurz vor seinem Tod, traf Son Goku ein. Vegeta erzählte ihm die wahre Geschichte über die Saiyajins und dessen Ausrottung. Danach verstarb der Saiyajin-Prinz. Vegeta wurde später mithilfe der irdischen Dragon Balls wiederbelebt und auf die Erde gebracht. Die Cyborgs thumb|right| Der Saiyajin offenbart seine neuen Super-Saiyajin Kräfte. thumb|right| Vegeta bleibt chancenlos. → siehe Artikel: Trunks Saga → siehe Artikel: Cyborg Saga Zwei Jahre waren nun seit dem Vorfall auf Namek vergangen. Vegeta nutzte diese Zeit um seinen Rivalen Son Goku zu finden, was aber scheiterte. Auch trainiert er in dieser Zeitspanne, schaffte es jedoch nicht den Super-Saiyajin Status zu erreichen. Der Neuankömmling Trunks, der mithilfe einer Zeitmaschine auf die Erde gelangte, schaffte es die Invasion Freezers aufzuhalten. Freezer und dessen Vater wollten nämlich den Vorfall auf Namek nicht unvergessen lassen, deshalb setzten sie sich das Ziel die Erde zu erobern, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Der Saiyajin-Prinz befand sich in einer Krise, denn auch der Neuankömmling aus der Zukunft war in der Lage sich in einen Super-Saiyajin zu verwandeln. Vegeta war von nun an besessen diesen Status zu erreichen, so trainierte er noch härter als je zuvor. Die Cyborgs, von welchen Trunks aus der Zukunft gesprochen hatte, trafen drei Jahre später ein. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt zeugte Vegeta mit Bulma einen Sohn, welcher den gleichen Namen trug, wie der Saiyajin aus der Zukunft - Trunks. Die Cyborgs begannen die Erde zu tyrannisieren. Nach der Niederlage Son Gokus gegen C-19 betrat der Saiyajin-Prinz das Kampfgeschehen. Er stellte sich dem Cyborg und demonstrierte seine neuen Kräfte, es war ihm endlich gelungen sich in einem Super-Saiyajin zu transformieren. So konnte er den Cyborg mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Der Saiyajiin-Prinz machte sich, zusammen mit der Allianz der Erde - Z-Gruppe, zum Ziel den übrigen Cyborg zu verfolgen. Doch misslang dieser Versuch und Dr. Gero konnte zwei weitere Maschinen aktivieren. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf Vegetas gegen C-18 wurde er besiegt. Die Niederlage machte Vegeta nachdenklich, so entschied er sich im Raum von Geist und Zeit weiter zu trainieren. Gefährlicher Hochmut thumb|right| Vegeta kämpft gegen Cell. thumb|right| Sein Hochmut wird ihm zum Verhängnis. → siehe Artikel: Cell Saga Durch das Training im Raum von Geist und Zeit, welches er mit Trunks absolvierte, gelang es Vegeta die Grenze eines Super-Saiyajins zu überwinden und in ein neues Stadium zu gelangen. Der Saiyajin stellt sich nun Cell, dabei benutzt er seinen neu erworbenen Modus und ist dem Cyborg in Faktor Stärke weit überlegen. Kurz vor seinem Sieg über Cell tappt der Saiyajin-Prinz in dessen Falle, so überredete dieser ihm zu einer weiteren Absorption, damit Vegeta gegen einen würdigen Gegner kämpfen könne. Der Saiyajin war sich seines Sieges sicher, somit musste er seinen Übermut später teuer bezahlen. So ließ Vegeta den Cyborg einen weiteren Androiden absorbieren, die daraus resultierende Krafterhöhung Cells wurden dem Saiyajin-Prinzen im darauf folgenden Kampf zum Verhängnis. Vegeta ignorierte die vorherigen Warnungen seines Sohnes Trunks' und wurde vernichtend geschlagen. Kurz bevor der nun perfektionierte Cyborg Cell Vegeta den Gnadenstoß verpassen wollte, betrat Trunks das Kampfgeschehen. Vegeta wurde daraufhin von Kuririn in Sicherheit gebracht. Nachdem Cell den Kampf mit Trunks unterbrochen hatte, begab sich Vegeta mit seinem Sohn zurück zu Gottes Plattform. Er war verärgert über die Tatsache, dass sein Rivale Son Goku den Super-Saiyajin perfektionieren konnte. Auch, dass Kakarott ihm immer ein Stück voraus war, machte ihm missgestimmt. Die Cell Spiele, ein Turnier, welches von Cell selbst veranstaltet wurde, fand kurz darauf später statt. Folgendermaßen musste der Saiyajin-Prinz gegen die von Cell erschafften Androiden kämpfen, war diesen jedoch unterlegen. Wie auch den anderen Mitgliedern der Allianz der Erde wurde ihm von Son Gohan geholfen, welcher die Cell Juniors besiegte. Später wurde Trunks von Cell getötet, der Saiyajin-Prinz war außer sich und attackierte den Cyborg mit all seiner Kraft, trotzdessen unterlag er Cell und wurde beinahe von diesen getötet. Son Gohan rettete Vegeta, wobei sich der Saiyajin bei seinem zügelosen Verhalten, entschuldigte. Der Saiyajin-Prinz verhalf zudem Son Gohan zum Sieg, indem er Cell mit einer Attacke überraschte. Der biometrische Cyborg war abgelenkt und diesen Moment nutzte Son Gohan für sich. Jahre später thumb|right| Training in Zeiten des Friedens. → siehe Artikel: Sayaman Saga Die Niederlage Cells und der damit verbundene Tod seines Rivalen Son Goku ist nun schon sieben Jahre her. Vegeta nutze diese Zeitspanne, um stärker zu werden. So behauptete er gegenüber Son Gohan, dass er nun stärker als er sei und ihn als auch seinen Vater im bevorstehenden Turnier besiegen werde. Auch er verfolgt nun ein neues Ziel gegenüber Kakarott, so will er nun, dass sein Sohn Trunks stärker als Son Gokus Sohn Son Goten wird. Später trifft der Saiyajin nun endlich auf seinen Rivalen Son Goku, der bevorstehende Kampf wird jedoch unterbrochen, denn der Kaioshin des Ostens erbittet die Hilfe seines Kampfpartners, wodurch das Duell verschoben wurde. Rückkehr des dunklen Prinzen thumb|right| Vegetas dunkle Seite wird erweckt. thumb|right| Der langersehnte Kampf. → siehe Artikel: Boo Saga So begeben sich Vegeta, Son Goku und Son Gohan auf Wunsch des Kaioshin zu Babidis Stützpunkt. Sie betraten das Raumschiff und auf jeder Ebene stellte sich ein weiterer Untergebener des Magiers den zwei Saiyajin. Vegeta selbst kämpft gegen Pui-Pui, den er mit Leichtigkeit besiegen konnte. Auf der zweiten Ebene durfte anschließend sein Rivale Kakarott kämpfen, doch wurde dem Saiyajin-Prinzen bewusst, dass er trotz seinem harten Training, Kakarott immer noch stärker war. Nach dem abgebrochenen Kampf von Son Gohan und den Herrn der Unterwelt - Dabura - fing Vegeta an die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Der Magier kontrolliert den Geist des Saiyajin und Vegeta selbst erfährt derweil eine Krafterhöhung. Der Saiyajin-Prinz empfing den Befehl alle Angehörigen auszulöschen, doch weigerte sich Vegeta, er wolle nur gegen Son Goku kämpfen. Kurz darauf werden sie zum Kampfsportturnier teleportiert, hier kann Vegeta den langersehnten Kampf austragen. Um seinen „Intimfeind“ zu provozieren, tötete er kurzer Hand unschuldige Menschen. Auf Wunsch Son Gokus, werden die beiden Saiyajin zu einem anderen Ort gebracht, wo es keine andere Bevölkerung gab. Der Kampf entfachte, Vegeta war wieder so brutal wie seinst im Kampf auf Namek. Folgendermaßen hat er sich nur wegen der Krafterweckungsfunktion in Babidis Dienste begeben, wobei der Magier ihn nicht kontrollieren konnte. Die Saiyajin bekämpften sich gegenseitig, sie waren gleichstark und somit war kein Ende des Kampfes in Sicht. Nach einiger Zeit orteten beide eine neue Aura. Der Saiyajin-Prinz täuschte seinen Rivalen, so brach er den Kampf ab und schlug Son Goku K.O, indem er ihn ablenkte und das Moment nutzte. Sein Beweggrund war zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch unbekannt. Der Dämon - Majin Boo thumb|right| Vegetas Opfer. → siehe Artikel: Boo Saga Der Saiyajin-Prinz erschien durch ein Portal wieder auf der Erde, genauer gesagt in Babidis Raumschiff, welches von ihm sofort zerstört wurde. Durch die entstandenen Kräfte im vergangenen Kampf wurde so viel Energie freigesetzt, dass der Dämon Boo damit erweckt werden konnte. Vegeta zögert nicht und stellt sich Boo, er will allein gegen den Dämon kämpfen, was der Grund für das Niederschlagen seines Rivalen Kakarott war. Der darauffolgende Kampf schien anfangs für den Saiyajin gut zu laufen, doch wendete sich das Blatt und Vegeta begriff nach einiger Zeit, dass es fast unmöglich ist den Dämon zu besiegen. Der Grund lag darin, dass sich Boo durch die Fähigkeit der Regeneration immer wieder erholen konnte und folgendermaßen seine Stärke nie abnahm. Gefangen in einer von Boo erschaffenen Fessel wird Vegeta von es verprügelt. Doch betritt sein Sohn Trunks das Schlachtfeld und rettet seinen Vater aus der Fessel, der Einfall Trunks' im Kampfgeschehen mit Son Goten mitzumischen lehnt Vegeta ab. Hingegen nimmt er seinen Sohn in die Arme und spricht zu ihm: }} Der Saiyajin hatte den Entschluss gefasst sich selbst zu töten, um den Dämon Boo zu besiegen, er schlägt Trunks und Son Goten K.O und überbringt sie Piccolo, der ebenfalls das Kampfgeschehen betrachtet. Der Namekianer verschwand daraufhin mit den zwei Saiyajin vom Austragungsort, da Vegeta ihm seinen Plan offenbarte. Der Saiyajin-Prinz stand nun wieder dem Dämon gegenüber, er fing an seine Energie zu sammeln, es entsteht ein großer Aurakranz um den Saiyajin. Kurz später begeht Vegeta suizid und lässt sich explodieren, die entstandene Energiewelle war auch noch weit entfernt spürbar. Diese Tat spiegelt Vegetas neuen Charakter wider, um seine Familie und Freunde zu retten, brachte er sich selbst um. Trotzdessen konnte sich der Dämon Boo wieder regenerieren und trieb weiter sein Unwesen auf der Erde. Vegeta selbst kam in die Hölle, da er schon zu viele Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Letzter Ausweg - Fusion thumb|right| Die Potarafusion. thumb|right| [[Vegetto - Vegeta und Son Goku fusioniert. ]] → siehe Artikel: Boo Saga Aufgrund der drohenden Gefährdung des Universums, kam der König der Unterwelt - Enma Daio zu dem Entschluss den Saiyajin-Prinzen aus der Hölle zu holen, da Vegetas Unterstützung im Kampf gegen den Dämon Boo, der durch zahlreiche Absorptionen noch stärker wurde, von Nöten war. Demnach wurde er von Uranai Baba, einer Gehilfen des Herrn der Unterwelt, auf die Erde transportiert. Hier trifft er auf den verblüfften Son Goku. Um gegen Boo bestehen zu können, wollte sich Son Goku mithilfe der Potara-Ohrringe mit Vegeta vereinigen. Dieser lehnte aber klar ab, da er sich von Kararott getäuscht sah, weil dieser währen ihres Kampfes seine ware Macht und den dreifachen Super-Saiyajin nicht gezeigt hatte. Stattdessen verwandelte er sich in einen Super-Saiyajin und stürzt sich mit Rachegelüsten und voller Wut auf Boo, Son Goku tat es ihm gleich. Die beiden konnten aber nichts gegen Boo ausrichten und wurden brutal zusammengeschlagen. Son Goku versuchte nun erneut, Vegeta zu einer Fusion zu überreden. Dieser weigerte sich jedoch weiter und griff nochmals Boo an, wurde jedoch wieder niedergeschlagen, gleich darauf holte Boo zum finalen Schlag aus. Vegeta haderte mit seinem Schiksal, da er sich mit Son Goku, seinem Erzfeind fusionieren sollte, schliesdchlich musste er jedoch einsehen, das es die einzige Möglichkeit war. Erleichtert überreichte Son Goku ihm den Potara-Ohrring und kurz bevor Boo sie vernichten konnte fusionierten die beiden zum Superkrieger Vegetto. Vegetto war Boo schon in seiner Standardform weit überlegen und demonstriert seine neuen Superkräfte. Boo sah sich in die Enge getrieben und wollte die Erde mit einer riesigen Energiekugel zerstören, Vegetto konnte sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit abwehren. Gleich darauf verwandelte sich Vegetto zu Super Vegetto , um Boo endgültig seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Als Super-Saiyajin war Vegetto um Welten stärker als Boo, aber statt den Dämon zu besiegen verarschte er ihn nur. Was anfangs idiotisch aussah, entpuppte sich als kleverer Plan, Vegetto wollte sich nämlich absichtlich absorbieren Lassen, um seine Söhne und Piccolo aus dem Dämon befreien zu können. Schließlich ist Boo so sauer, das er ein Loch in das Raum-Zeit-Kontigentum reißen will, jedoch wird auch das von Vegetto vereitelt. Dieser liess sich schlussendlich sogar in ein Kaffeebonbon verwandeln, um Boo zu ärgern. Schlussendlich ging Vegettos Plan auf und er wurde absorbiert, jedoch errichtete er ein Schutzschild um seinen Körper, damit er sich in Boo frei bewegen konnte. Im Körper des Dämonen löste sich die Potarafusion überraschen wieder, was mit der schlechten Luft in Boo zusammenhängt. Wieder getrennt, machten sich Son Goku und Vegeta auf die Suche nach ihren Angehörigen, die sie nach einigen Strapazen finden. Sie konnten sie trotz heftiger gegenwehr von Boos Körper befreien, schlussendlich fanden sie auch noch Fat Boo, den sie aus Mitleid ebenfalls mitnahmen. Schließlich konnten alle durch eine Öffnung in Boos Kopf entkommen, Der Dämon verwandelte sich in der Folge zu Kid Boo, seiner absoluten Ursprungsform. Außer sich vor Wut zerstört Boo die Erde mit einer enormen Energiekugel, Vegeta und Son Goku wurden im letzten Moment von Kibitoshin gerettet, mussten aber ihre Angehörigen zurücklassen, die daraufhin starben. Kampf um das Universum → siehe Artikel: Boo Saga Im Reich der Kaioshins kam es dann zum ultimativen Gefecht zwischen den Saiyajins und Boo. Goku und Vegeta einigten sich drauf, dass sie abwechselnd gegen den Dämon kämpfen. Während Goku den Anfang machte, kam Vegeta zu einer Erkenntnis: }} thumb|right| Vegeta verschafft Son Goku Zeit. Schnell wurde klar, dass Son Goku nicht durchhält. Um dies zu ändern, dachte sich Vegeta etwas aus. Zuerst schickte er den Kaioshin von vor 15 Generationen, Dende und Kibitoshin zu Neu Namek, damit diese den hl. Drachen Porunga rufen können. Mit ihm soll laut Vegeta die Erde und die Menschen wieder hergestellt werden, damit diese die nötige Energie der Genkidama spenden können. Zurzeit verlief alles nach Plan, doch als Vegeta die Menschen überreden wollte, Energie her zu geben, funktionierte dies nicht. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Menschen in den letzten Monaten in Angst, in Chaos und meist in Zerstörung leben mussten, schenkten sie dem Saiyajin-Prinzen kein Vertrauen. Diesem gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht und versuchte sogar die Leute anzuflehen. Dummerweise half aber auch das nicht. Erst als Mister Satan zu den Menschen sprach, konnte Vegeta seinen Plan weiterverfolgen. Die Energien wurden ab sofort "in Strömen" zum Planeten der Kaioshin weiter geleitet und die Saiyajins kamen wieder ins Spiel. Doch es gab noch ein Problem, denn Vegeta musste für Son Goku Zeit schinden. Boo hatte großen Spaß wieder zu kämpfen und folterte mit allen Methoden den Saiyajin-Prinzen. Doch trotz durch die vielen Verletzungen, die Boo durch die Tritte, Schläge und Sonstigem verursachte, gab Vegeta nicht auf. Als die Situation nicht mehr zu Retten drohte, war Goku mit seiner Genkidama bereits fertig und war bereit, diese abzufeuern. Boo bekam mit, dass Vegeta noch am Boden lag und nahm ihn als Geisel. Somit hatte Boo ein Druckmittel in der Hand und begann Ki-Attacken auf Goku zu werfen. Vegeta war bereit sich zu opfern, denn er teilte Goku mit, dass es kein Problem sei, wenn dieser die Genkidama auf ihn wirft nur um Boo zu besiegen. Doch es kam alles anders, denn der gute Boo lenkte Kid Boo ab, damit Mister Satan Vegeta aus dem Schlachtfeld retten kann. Somit war Vegeta aus der Schusslinie und Goku warf die riesige Attacke auf Kid Boo. Vegeta befahl Dende, dass der hl. Drache die Energiereserven von Goku wiederherstellen soll. Als dies erfüllt war, stand einem Sieg nichts mehr im Weg. Nach dem Triumph über Boo kehrten Vegeta und Co. auf die Erde zurück, um wieder ein normalen Leben zu führen. Das 28. Turnier thumb|right| Vegeta nimmt Abschied von Son Goku. → siehe Artikel: Boo Saga Nach der letzten Schlacht gegen Boo sind nun 10 Jahre verstrichen. Als Son-Goku ihm berichtete, dass eine Reinkarnation von dem Dämon Boo existiert, hielt er es für unmöglich. Doch Son Goku fuhr fort und erzählte ihm noch, dass er vor seinem Tod durch die Genkidama gebeten hatte, dass er als gutes Wesen auf die Erde zurückkehrt. Anscheinend hörte es der Herr der Unterwelt und erfüllte seinen Wunsch. Nun soll die Reinkarnation Boos auf dem Weg zum Turnier sein. Als Son Goku Boo gebeten hatte, ihm Oob als Gegner zu verschaffen, war er sichtlich überrascht, weil er Oob für schwach und dünn hielt, doch Son Goku meinte es sei eindeutig. Sie haben fast den selben Namen, nur das Oob das Spiegelverkehrte von Boo ist und die Kräfte der beiden gleich sind. Außerdem kennt Vegeta Son Goku schon so gut, dass er seine Absichten wusste, als dieser Oob vorgeschlagen hatte, ihn zu trainieren. Er wusste, dass er es nicht hauptsächlich für den Weltfrieden tat, sondern eher darum einen starken Kämpfer zu haben, mit dem er sich messen konnte. Aussehen Vegeta ist ein kleiner, schlanker, dennoch gut gebauter Mann. Er hat stachelige, schwarze Haare, welche nach oben gerichtet sind. Er hat leicht bräunliche Haut, schwarze Augen und trägt meistens einen Kampfanzug. File:Vegeta universe survival dbs by saodvd-darq0r2 (2).png|Universal Survival Saga File:Render vegeta completo dbz lrdf 2015 by shimomt-d8jhhuw.png|Golden Freezer Saga File:Ii.png|Kampf der Götter Saga File:Renderdragonballvegeta2.png|Peaceful World Saga File:Vegeta by sbddbz-d5rufiu.png|Boo Saga File:B70931cb3f7afc7d67521b33796f5bbc.png|Android - Cell Saga File:5324544-namek saga vegeta evolution of the saiyans by lightningbarer-d9nqlnx (1).png|Freezer Saga File:5c4ba63b8650c7ff3eb3f5572eabf488.png|Saiyajin Saga Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Saiyajins Kategorie:Charaktere, die fliegen können Kategorie:Außerirdische Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kampfsportler Kategorie:Väter Kategorie:Waisen Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Turnierkämpfer Kategorie:Z-Kämpfer Kategorie:DBZ Charaktere Kategorie:DBS Charaktere